This invention relates to an anchoring system for securing a cabinet frame to a surface. More particularly, this invention relates to an anchoring system for securing a cabinet frame to a surface such as a computer room floor.
This invention addresses problems associated with the securing a cabinet frame to a surface such as a computer room floor. Cabinet frames (e.g., computer cabinet frames) often include castors for moving the cabinet frame in the computer room. Further, cabinet frames often include leveling feet for leveling the cabinet frame in its installed position. In some locations, it is desirable to anchor the cabinet frame to the computer room floor to prevent motion of the cabinet. For example, this is particularly desirable in locations prone to earthquakes. In order to anchor the cabinet frame to the computer room floor, the castors and/or leveling feet are typically removed.
In order to remove the castors and/or leveling feet of the cabinet frame, the cabinet frame may be lifted to a height sufficient to allow removal of the castors and leveling feet prior to the final positioning and subsequent anchoring of the cabinet frame to the computer room floor. Alternatively, the cabinet frames are laid on their sides to remove the leveling feet and castors; however, the process of laying a fully loaded cabinet frame onto its side is cumbersome due to its weight and physical size.
Once the castors have been removed from the cabinet frame, it is difficult to precisely position the cabinet frame to a desired position on the computer room floor. Further, removal of the leveling feet takes away the ability to easily level the cabinet frame, and as such, other less effective and more difficult leveling methods (i.e., using shims) may be employed.
Further still, in some installations, where there are several cabinet frames positioned in a line, the leveling feet are useful for aligning the cabinet frames such that the front and/or top surfaces of the cabinet frames are not skewed with respect to each other.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a simple and effective apparatus for securing a cabinet frame to a computer room floor, without the need for removing the castors and/or leveling feet.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a clamp for securing a cabinet frame having at least one support member is provided. The clamp includes a body portion configured to be fastened to a supporting surface. The clamp also includes at least one mounting portion coupled to the body portion. The mounting portion defines a recess positioned to at least partially surround a portion of the support member. The mounting portion also includes a surface positioned to contact another portion of the support member when the body portion is fastened to the supporting surface, thereby securing the cabinet frame.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a cabinet frame assembly is provided. The cabinet frame assembly includes a cabinet frame having at least one support member. The cabinet frame assembly also includes a clamp including a body portion configured to be fastened to a supporting surface. The clamp also includes at least one mounting portion coupled to the body portion. The mounting portion defines a recess positioned to at least partially surround a portion of the support member. The mounting portion also includes a surface positioned to contact another portion of the support member when the body portion is fastened to the supporting surface, thereby securing the cabinet frame.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method of securing a cabinet frame including at least one support member is provided. The method includes at least partially surrounding a portion of the support member with a mounting portion of a clamp. The method also includes contacting a surface of the mounting portion of the clamp to another portion of the support member. The method also includes fastening a body portion of the clamp, coupled to the mounting portion, to a supporting surface, thereby securing the cabinet frame.